


Where Are You? (I Love You)

by UnderwaterPrincess



Series: The Golden Age [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bandit!Gavin, Joel is an asshole, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Psycho!Gavin, Rough Sex, Ryan isn't actually in this one, Sex that ends badly, but he's important nonetheless, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterPrincess/pseuds/UnderwaterPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is determined to find the stranger who saved him, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You? (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Woodkid's song "I Love You". I'd suggest reading the first one before this. 
> 
> This story is basically just about Gavin, but the next one/two stories will be completely Freewood smut, I promise.
> 
> Betaless. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gavin didn't see the man in the forest again for a long time.

After what had happened, he'd run for at least a mile, before stopping to analyze what had happened. Who was that man? Where had he come from? Why had he saved Gavin?

He'd gone back to that spot a few hours later, but there was nothing there. No bodies, no trace of the man that had been there before. There was nothing to suggest he'd even existed in the first place.

For months, it bothered him - a little buzz in the back of his mind that demanded answers. He traveled around a fair bit, just as before, stealing food where he could and sleeping in trees when there was nowhere else to go. But now, he also kept an ear out for gossip - for any hint of where the strange man had come from, or where he went. Hardly anyone had anything useful to him, until one day he stumbled upon a name.

"Can you believe Geoff said he saw the Vagabond and lived?" He overheard one day in the market, where he was pocketing a loaf of bread. It peaked his interest immediately, and he snuck over to where the conversation was being held between two men - one with ginger hair and another with dark hair. 

"That's bullshit." The red-haired boy scoffed. "The Vagabond doesn't leave people alive."

The dark haired one shuddered. "I would piss my pants if I ever saw him."

Gavin stepped up to them, clearing his throat. "Excuse me. Can you tell me who the Vagabond is?"

They both just stared at him a moment, before the ginger boy scowled. "Who the fuck are you?"

The other boy held a hand up. "Relax, Michael. He's just curious." He turned to Gavin. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Gavin shook his head. 

"Damn, I thought everyone had heard of that fucking maniac." The dark-haired boy mused.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Not everyone gossips as much as you do, Ray."

Ray huffed indignantly, and crossed his lean, tanned arms across his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but Gavin cut him off.

"What do you know about him?" Gavin pressed impatiently, eager to soak up the new information.

Ray turned back towards Gavin. "I've only heard stories. About how he can decimate villages - bring down kingdoms. They say he walks around covered in blood of his enemies, looking for his next target."

That sounds right, Gavin thought.

"No one knows who he is." Ray said ominously.

Michael scoffed. "No one lives long enough to find out, you mean." 

"Is there anything else? Do you know where he came from, or where he is now?" Gavin continued.

Both boys shrugged at him. "No one really knows anything about him, other than he's more dangerous than anyone else in the entire kingdom." Ray replied.

It wasn't much, but it was a start. It was better than nothing.

Ray asked him before he left why he was interested in the Vagabond, but he just shrugged and blamed it on morbid curiosity, before thanking the two boys and returning to his previous objective of finding a place to stay for the night.

Truthfully, he was more than interested; he was _obsessed_ with finding out who this man was, and why he had left Gavin alive.

More than that, he craved the man's touch. His body burned for it at night, when he would lay awake and writhe about, fucking into his own hand and whimpering for the man. Sometimes it would become too much, and he would find himself at a bar, looking for a stranger that could provide him with some temporary relief. 

Tonight was one of those nights. He sat on a carved oak stool at the bar, nursing a sweet, sparkling drink that left his tongue feeling a little numb. His creeper-green eyes scanned the bar patrons, looking for someone blonde, muscular and a little bit terrifying.

No one measured up.

However, he was approached after he'd finished his drink, by a tall, lean man with dark hair that stuck up in all directions. He had a crooked, easy smile, and he put a hand on Gavin's arm before he even started speaking.

"Can I get you another drink there, sweetling?" The man asked, sliding easily into the seat beside him.

Gavin offered him a smile. "That would be top."

The man called for the barkeep to get them another round, before turning back to the young man with a smirk.

"I'm Joel." He said, extending a hand towards Gavin.

"Gavin." The boy placed his hand in the pale, long fingered grip of the stranger. "Pleased to meet you."

Instead of shaking his hand, Joel brought the back of it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss across the back of his knuckles. It brought a happy little cooing sound from Gavin's lips.

"The pleasure is all mine." Joel's voice had dropped a little, a sultry edge that tempted Gavin to lean closer. He did just that, allowing the man to press up against his side. 

As their drinks arrived, Joel's lips dipped towards Gavin's ear, his breath tickling the boy as he whispered to him. "Would you like to go somewhere a little more private, Gavin? I have a room upstairs."

Gavin nodded, and they both quickly tipped back their drinks. Then Joel was up, dragging Gavin off his chair and tossing a lazy, possessive arm across his shoulders.

The pair stumbled up the stairs at the back of the bar and down a hallway with a number of doors down the length of each side. Gavin could hear moans and other telltale signs that this wasn't just a motel above a bar. Not that he cared, as Joel pulled out a key and unlocked one the rooms, pulling the creeper-cloaked boy in behind him.

As soon as the door closed, the older man was on him, pressing their lips together and dragging his hands over the boy's hips.

Gavin moaned into the kiss, finding a grip on Joel's neck and burying a hand in his hair.

Joel was rough, nipping and inserting his tongue into Gavin's mouth. He dragged off the boy's shirt, quickly followed by his own. They were left in a careless pile on the ground as Joel pushed him towards the bed.

He barely got a glimpse of the room - a bed, a table beside it with a candlestick on it, a dresser - as he was shoved down onto the bed, a warm body pressing on top of his as Joel got as close as he humanly could to the smaller man beneath him. The man above him had already stripped off his pants, eager to do the same to the lad.

Gavin hummed, keeping a lazy grip on the man's hair as Joel slid down his body. It was good, but it didn't feel right. He knew very well, even as he let Joel roughly strip off his pants, that this wasn't what he wanted. It was a placebo for what he truly craved. It wouldn't satisfy him.

With a disappointed noise, he pushed at the man's chest, prompting Joel to push up onto his hands and hover over the boy beneath him. His face was questioning.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Gavin told him honestly, keeping his hands between them to provide a barrier.

Joel chuckled, leaning down to kiss at Gavin's pouting lips. When the boy's mouth didn't respond, he kissed harder, darting out an insistent tongue to prod at the lad's lips. He pulled off after a moment of the one-sided kiss with an annoyed noise.

"Don't be a fucking tease."

"I'm not!" Gavin squawked. "I don't want to!"

"Of course you do." Joel said, reaching over to the table drawer beside the bed for some sweet smelling oil, which he dipped his fingers into. "You were fucking asking for it in the bar." He reached down, smearing the oil between the boy's pert asscheeks.

Gavin clenched away from the touch. "Quit it."

Joel ignored him, pushing his fingers into the tight, dry hole there.

Gavin yelped, flinching at the fingers probed deeper, until they were inside him. "I said stop!" 

But the man didn't. He forced his fingers in a few times before pulling out and slicking his cock, with Gavin shoving against his chest and trying to wiggle away the whole time.

Joel pinned him down. "Stay still, you stupid slut." He hissed.

Gavin screamed at him in return. He had liked the roughness with which the man treated him at the beginning. Now it just felt abusive, too much pressure and not enough affection.

As Joel lined up with his barely-prepped hole, he grappled around on the bedside table, looking for a weapon - for anything that could possibly help him. 

His fingers closed around the metal candlestick, and he swung. It made a satisfying clunk as it connected with the side of Joel's head. The man yelped in pain as the momentum caused him to tumble off the bed, falling to the floor with dazed expression.

Gavin was off the bed immediately. With a careful eye on Joel, he hastily pulled his clothes back on, watching for any threatening movements. There were none.

Joel stayed down on the floor. Gavin could have left then. He could have gathered up his things and been on his way, forgetting the existence of this awful man.

Instead, he pulled an iron dagger out of his pants and advanced on the man. 

When Joel saw what he had, he tried to get away. He pushed himself back unsteadily, but the blow on his head had clearly scrambled things, and he was weak. "Please..." He whispered pathetically.

Gavin struck, stabbing the man in the chest. When Joel cried out, he did it again, and again. He stabbed and stabbed until the entire area was covered in blood, and the man beneath him was silent, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

Gavin was covered in blood now. It was on his face and his clothes and it drenched his blade as he pulled it out of the man's mauled body for the final time. He was panting with the effort, but there was a sick, satisfied shine in his green eyes.

He had killed before, in self-defense, but this was different. 

It felt good. Better than the sex had. He felt alive.

The last time he felt like this was when the Vagabond had kissed him the forest all those months ago.

He grinned suddenly. It was sharp and full of intent. He had an idea.

If he couldn't find the Vagabond, why not make the man come to him? And what better way to do that than to play the man's own game - to beat him at it. 

He left out the window, leaving a body on the bed and the taste of blood curling on his tongue.

~*~*~*~

The next few days were a mess of screams and blood. Gavin became a force of nature then, blowing up entire villages with TNT and slicing the throat of anyone who escaped. He became more legendary than the Vagabond in only a few days. He had no mercy, killing anyone and anything that stood in his path.

He always left one survivor behind, with a message to pass on to anyone they encountered afterwards. "I'm looking for the Vagabond, and I will not stop this until I find him."

He left a wake of destruction behind in his quest. No one could stop him because he was a shadow - he was like the night, dark and inevitable. The soldiers that were sent after him could never find a trace of him. He was always long gone by the time they arrived.

He hit three different villages across the kingdom in less than a week, stirring enough distress that the king nearly sent an army after him. But after the third village, he disappeared again. No one knew why, except for one.

~*~*~*~

Gavin was sitting in a tree, a good viewing distance from a village called FunHaus. It was a large place, an excellent venue for trade, and one of the kingdom's main ports. 

The creeper boy was going to burn the entire thing to the ground. It would be his fourth victim. He was doing a simple surveillance now, beforehand, deciding every single place he would put TNT, where it would maximize damage while minimizing the amount of fuses he would to light. His brain was meticulous, though it was also disorganized and mad. He babbled while he planned, spilling out words that sounded like gibberish and code. He had lost it.

It didn't matter, though, because he hadn't found the Vagabond yet. So he set to work.

He was setting the first TNT when he heard a smooth voice speak behind him.

"Hello there, little creeper boy." 

Gavin whirled, and there he was. The man he'd been looking for for months. The one he'd killed for, burned down villages for. The man he'd dreamed about night after night, crying out for his touch in the darkness. The man in the forest. The stranger.

The Vagabond.


End file.
